I Promise
by Princezz Zia
Summary: "They were after me—Technically, it was my fault. It'll be alright" I say. "Will you ever come back?" Natsu asks, wide-eyed at the sight of I, being sucked by the Lacrima. I smiled softly and groaned. "Yes, I Promise I shall come back safe and sound." I say before being sucked by the lacrima whole. I heard it, their cries for me to come back, all of it. -Lucy Heartfilia; Second Arc
1. Himeko arc: Ch 1

**Happens BEFORE the Demons from the Book of Zeref came a.k.a AFTER the GMG**

* * *

**Lucy**

I went to the forest to train. Oh yeah, I discovered new magic... Well, not exactly 'new' magic. It's related to Celestial magic.

"Open the sky with all your might

Let me be thy ruler,

Grant me what I wish,

Show me thee key,

I am the ruler of the starry night sky,

Oh seventy-seven meteors tonight,

Goddess of the stars!

Activate!" I chanted as my eyes became golden. My hair is now under my hips, shining like a star. My earrings turning into a single earring. The single earring is a crescent moon, by the way. My dress is the same thing that Virgo gave me from the Spirit World at the Nirvana or Oracion Seis Arc. The one that has a pair with Natsu.

I felt magic flowing through me.

"Oi, Blondie!" someone shouted

I gasped. Someone really _was _watching me.

"What are you doing here, Sting?" I asked

"Oh nothing" he says, smirking

_'I gotta admit... I did have 'a little' liking on him on the Grand Magic Games.'_

"Whatever. Leave me alone. I'm training" I said

"You look beautiful" he murmured quietly.

Did I tell you guys that my hearing is two times stronger than a dragon slayer's each time I'm in this form? Well, now you know

My face flushed.

"So how is Sabertooth?" I asked him, changing the subject

"It's fine. Minerva's a lot kinder than usual"

"I see. How's Lector?" I asked him again

"He's... Somewhere... In my heart..." he said trailing off. His head was facing the ground, making me not to see his facial expression

"Pfft. I never knew you were that cheesy" I said, chuckling

"He's in a coma because of the place where Jeimma sent him. He wasn't really supposed to go there."

"It's not funny Sting"

"I'm not joking either"

I sighed

"Pulse?" I asked

"Five times a day"

I sighed again

"Fine. Let's go" I said. He was confused.

"Where? Don't tell me you're going to rape me, Blondie" he teased, smirking.

My face flushed.

"W-What? No!" I said

"Then, where?" he asked

"Don't you want Lector to heal?" I asked

"Of course I want to" Sting says

"Good now let's go" I say, dragging him.

"Blondie. I would love to make out with you or something on somewhere you're taking me. But the train stations that way" he says, laughing still with a smirk

"E-Excuse me?" I said

"You are excused" he said as we both laughed

"A-anyway, I knew that." I said, not looking at his eyes as his smirk became bigger.

"Ya right"

"I really do! I live in this city. Duh" I told him

"Then explain why are going the wrong way" he says

"shortcut" I murmured

Now, it was his turn to be embarrassed.

We soon reached the middle of the forest.

"Perfect" I said, smiling

"Blondie, is this where you make out with other people?" he asked

"Sting!" I shouted

"I'm just joking so what now?" he asked

I closed my eyes.

"Hey, Blondie don't close your..." he cut himself off while trailing off.

'How did he do that?' I asked

Sting didn't continue his sentence for the reason was a portal appeared in front of us because of me.

On the other side of the portal, you can see Lector barely breathing and in a coma.

"Come on" I said lending him my hand. He took it as we, at the same time, went in the portal. The portal disappeared when we passed through it.

"How are you going home, Blondie?" he asked raising a brow

"I'll make a new one, of course" I said

"What? You!" he shouted, pointing at me. "Did that portal?"

"Oh no! It was the forest itself" I say sarcastically.

"oh." he says, feeling dumb

"Ne, Sting?" I asked him

"Yea?"

"Why were in Magnolia in the first place" I asked

"Oh. I was on a mission. I was done with it at the same time, I wanna fight Natsu-san and borrow the sky dragon slayer. The one that can heal" he said

"You mean Wendy?" I asked

"Yea, now c'mon. I'll just make snacks" he says

"Okay" I say as I went to Lector.

He has a scratch on the back of his neck.

"Hey, Sting!" I called

"Yea, Blondie?"

"Did you know that Lector has a scar on the back of his neck?" I asked him, softly

"What?!" He manage to say as I heard some glass fell.

_'How come he never noticed this?' _I thought shocked. It really is obvious. I saw bruises on both cheeks too.

"How about this two bruises on his cheeks?" I asked

"No!" he says. "Alright! That's it! I'm coming there!"

He went to where I was

"Sting... You really didn't notice these?" I asked him

"What these?" he asked. "I don't see anything. Maybe you are just hallucinating." he said

"Call someone else to go here, please" I told him. He nodded and left his house.

Fifteen minutes later, Sting came back with Rogue and Frosch. Frosch was smiling while Rogue uses his usual poker face.

Rogue nodded at me in greeting. I nodded back.

"Did Sting tell you?" I asked them, they nodded

"Can you guys look if what I'm saying is true?" I asked as Rogue went to where Lector is and near me as Frosch went to my arms, with a smile on his face.

Rogue checked on Lector and then looked at me suspiciously.

"I don't see anything" he says

"W-What? H-How is that p-possible? I'm s-sure I see it" I said.

Frosch suddenly hugged my neck, making me, Rogue and Sting look at him. He gripped on my neck harder making me cough a little. His smile turned upside down and his eyes widen in shock.

"Fro-Fro... Fro s-sees i-it" he says

"What do you see, Frosch?" asked by Rogue

"T-two bruises i-in b-both o-of his ch-cheeks." he says.

I flipped Lector for him to see the scar on the back of his neck.

"A-a sc-scar on h-his back neck" Frosch said, I slightly smile because of the 'back neck'

"Can I remove Lector's vest?" I ask a shocked Sting. He manager too nod.

When I removed it, tears started to fall from my eyes. Frosch sobs so loud.

Sting and Rogue were very worried, knowing I wasn't very close to Lector. So why was I crying? Easy. There is a-

Sting gripped on both of my shoulders and starts shaking me.

"Blondie? What's wrong? Blondie! Blondie! Lucy!" he says

"He-he... has-" I say

"He has an 'X' mark on his mark." Frosch say

"N-Not only that. He has a mark. It's not an ordinary mark. It's..." I trailed off, knowing very well what it is

"What is it, Lucy?" Rogue asked

"Himeko's" I told them, "She only does this when she wants something badly"

"Like when my magic necklace. My parents refused to give it to her. So, what she did was almost killed my mother. She took my shadow too." I said, Rogue looked at my shadow

"You don't have your hand." he said

"That's because she never returned it." I told them

"What would she want? It's not like Lector's just stinging around." Sting says

Rogue laughed. It was very funny. It looks like he was insulting himself. But I didn't laugh. Sure, I found it funny and all but that sentence just keeps on giving me the creeps. Then, realization hit me.

"She's after you two." I told them. Finally looking at them only to see Rogue laughing like a maniac and Sting well 'stinging around'. They stopped what they were doing.

"Huh?" Sting and Rogue says

"She's after you two. Himeko's after you two" I told them as their jaws hit the floor.

I sighed and went to heal Lector.

"Star's Light" I say as every physical injuries Lector have inside and out, healed.

"Wow. I think you're better in healing than the sky dragon slayer Blondie" Sting says

"Fro thinks so too!" Fro agrees, my face flushed

"No, it's fifty-fifty. For she can heal hearts too. Mine's just injuries and illness."

"One last touch." I say

I begun to hum a song while scratching Lector's ears.

"Sting-kun?" Lector asked as Sting and Rogue had their 'reunion'. I smiled and I was about to leave.

"Wait!" Sting shouted

"Hm?"

"Thank you." he murmured

"Welcome" I said smiling and left. I went to the nearest forest again.

"Rogue?" I said

"H-How?" he asked

"Never mind that. So?"

"Are you sure Himeko is after us?" Rogue asked

"Yea."

"Listen, she's after everyone that's precious to you and Sting. Like Frosch, Yukino, Lector and others. So watch out" I told him again.

"So she's after you too." he said

Before I could say something, I heard him mumble, "You're very precious to me and Sting, Lucy".

Good thing my back is facing him. I smiled

"Yea. I guess she is after me too" I said as a portal appeared and I went through it. The portal closed.

I heard a faint, "Hope you come back soon, stay safe"

At the time I was really in my apartment, I smiled and said, "I will. Stay safe too, Rogue, Sting"

* * *

**Hi! It's Princezz Zia, zin-chan-luvs-u's best friend! I did this by my self for Zin is 'busy' reading something. Bye! Hope you like it! Next chapter with help of zin-chan-luvs-u! **

**Disclaimer: Me and Zin can draw them but not control them, sadly!**

_**P.S:I'm sorry! Adventure is my 'thing'! Romance is zin-chan-luvs-u's 'thing'! So... We'll work together!**_


	2. Himeko arc: Ch 2

**Rogue**

Ugh! I'm sure she heard it! I'm so stupid. Who's going to help us now?! Okay, I have to go. Someone here... I know it. I can feel their presence. Gross. My nose has now fucking malfunctioned because of that perfume. Smells like a pig's bad breath. I caught a glimpse of the people. Oh. It's a her. I saw she has brown hair.

I ran off on using my shadow form. I went back to Sting's house. I didn't see Frosch anywhere.

"Sting, where's Frosch?" I ask him.

"Oh, he said he's going to find you." Sting says

"..."

"Rogue , are you aright?"

"..."

"Rogue?"

"Sting... Are you crazy?!" I shouted, holding his collar.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Have you ever thought of our situation right now?! Some crazy lunatic girl is after us! He's always lost, remember?! What if they got Frosch?!" I shouted in fury

He didn't shout back, I sighed as I let go of his collar.

"I have to find him" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I'll come with you" he said, determined

"No. You have to stay here for Lector or in case Frosch come back" I said, turning into a shadow and leaving his house.

* * *

This is getting frustrating. I've been finding Frosch for two hours and a half. I double checked every alley, every road, every place that has maps, every place in the city! I sighed. I guess I have no choice, then. I have to talk to Lucy about this. She's the only one who can help me.

As a shadow, I moved to Magnolia moving as fast as I can. I went to where Lucy was only to see her meditating. I coughed.

"Oh hey Rogue. What is the reason for your visit?" Lucy says, smiling.

"Frosch lost." I said. "He is lost last two hours."

Lucy jolted up.

"Have you checked the forest? I'm sure I saw him there." she said

"No, he isn't. I did see some girl with brown hair" I said. She cursed under her breath.

Yellow light started to surround Lucy. It's like our Dragon Force but she came back to her normal self, the Lucy we knew on the Grand Magic Games.

"It's easier this way" she said, smiling.

I nodded at her and said, "Let's go find Frosch"

"No need. I know where he is" she said as we went to Magnolia's South Gate Park There was a large tree in the South Gate Park and it was surrounded by people.

"That... Is the Sola Tree." Lucy murmurs. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"See for yourself" she answered again. She's like reading my mind, not even bothering to look at me.

I heard some murmurs

"Isn't that Sabertooth's shadow dragon slayer's exceed?"

"What's that doing here in Magnolia?"

"Oh no, poor guy"

"I pity him"

I made my way in front of the Sola tree. My eyes widened at the sight of this. Before I knew it, tears started to form in my eyes. Those tears were running wildly to my cheeks.

Frosch was there, hanging on the tree... Barely breathing. There was a scar on his left closed eyes. His costume was ripped. He's full of scratches, bruises and wounds. There was a carving below him.

_'Be mine.- For Sting and Rogue  
Stay away from them- For Lucy  
-Himeko' _

I growled. Lucy removed Frosch out of the tree, gently.

"Frosch... I'm sorry" I managed to whimper.

"Rogue, Frosch, Sting, Lector... I'm so sorry... This happened because Himeko saw me with you..." Lucy says calmly but with tears going out of her eyes.

"I-I'll handle this..." she continued. Her right eye glowed as she chanted something I didn't quite catch but, "Transfer this poor mortal's ruins to myself"

My eyes widened at the scene before me. Frosch's every injury disappeared but as every minute passed, Lucy's getting the damages.

A couple of moments later, Frosch wakes up and cries, looking at Lucy.

"Wah! Lucy-san!" he said sobbing.

With on more smile on her face, she fainted. I stood there, shocked.

I couldn't believe that she risked her life for Frosch. Frosch...My source of happiness.

I carried her, bridal style while Frosch laid on my shoulder, sleeping. I went to the only place I knew here in Magnolia, _Fairy Tail. _I kicked the door opened as all eyes are on me. I ignored them.

"Bastard! What did you do to Lucy?!" Natsu shouted launching at me with flames in his fist. Gray and Elfman was holding him back. Mira came near me, smiling worriedly

"Oh my, what happened to her? Come with me, we need her all bandaged up" she said cupping her face. I nodded and went to where she will go, probably the guild's infirmary. I shrugged that thought off.

We went to the infirmary. Wendy was there, too.

"Uh, Rogue-san?" Wendy asked

I looked at her.

"Could you please lay Lucy-san on the bed?" she asked. I nodded and did what I was told.

"Thank you. Please just wait." Wendy politely says as she started healing Lucy.

* * *

**Outside the infirmary**

Natsu was very mad, he is about to charge at this very moment.

"Flamebrain! Calm down!" Gray shouted at him

"What did you call me, Popsicle?!" Natsu shouted back

"I called you Flamebrain! Are you deaf?" the ice mage shouted

"Stripper!"

"Ashbrain!"

"Pervert!"

"Hot head!"

"Exhabitionist!"

"It's exhibitionist, idiot!"

"Enough!" shouted a very furious Erza

"Aye!" they said, saluting

"Now, what do you think happened to Lucy?" Erza asked

"Maybe Rogue attacked Lucy" Natsu suggested

A lot agreed on this.

"Then, tell me. Why did Rogue even bother bringing Lucy here?" Lisanna asked

'A lot' said some things that helps their embarrassment.

"Silence!" Erza commanded

_Silence came to every space on the guild, even the corners..._

"Let's just ask Rogue" Erza said, they nodded. The noise never came back for they were concerned for their beloved celestial mage.

Suddenly, Wendy came out the infirmary with a frown.

"She'll be fine..." she said. Cheers erupted out favorite guild.

"But..." Wendy said but no one heard her...

"Silence! Let Wendy continue!" Erza roared.

_Silence._

"But... Lucy-san has to wake up by her own." Wendy said

"What do you mean?" Gray asks

"Will Love Rival be alright?"

"Um... What I mean is...She won't wake up until there wasn't any presence coming to her in a week. Yes, she's fine, Juvia-san" Wendy answered

"But why?" Natsu whined

"Just do it" Erza said, glaring at him

"A-Aye!" Natsu says

"So how about Lu-chan's physical injuries?" Levy asked

"It's fine. Her scar on her left eye won't last though but I'm pretty sure it will take long" Wendy says

"Where's Rogue?" Natsu asked.

"He's talking with Mira-san. They will come out in a minute." Wendy said

"Okay! One...Two...Three..." Natsu said, counting a minute. Meh, he took it literally. Everyone in the room sweatdropped at his actions, except _one. _

_She _was giggling. She kept muttering 'How I love that idiot', 'He's so cute', and others. Of course, she was, none other than, Lisanna Strauss.

"Fifty-six...Fifty-seven- A minute's almost done!- Fifty-eight...Fifty-nine..." At that time, he was at the door of the infirmary, ready to open the door.

"Six-"

The door opened, revealing Mira and Rogue.

"Ouch!" he said, stroking his red nose.

"Rogue, could you please explain how Lucy end up like that?" Erza asked rather impatiently

Rogue looked at Mirajane, she nodded. He sighed, he wasn't used on talking much, how can he explain?

"It all happen when my idiotic partner, Sting went to Magnolia for two reasons. One was to finish a mission. Two was to borrow Wendy-san for a while. He needed Wendy's healing magic because of Lector. Sting and I thought that Lector was unconscious because of the place where Jeimma sent him. Getting back, instead of Wendy, Sting saw Lucy training in the forest. They started to go chit-chat. Sting told Lucy about Lector's condition. Lucy agreed to help him, with no conditions at all.

"At the time they got there, Sting went to the kitchen. He was preparing snacks for him and Lucy while Lucy checked Lector's wounds. She noticed that he has a scar on the back of his neck, two bruises. Sting called Frosch and I towards his house. Then, he started explaining what has happened. We entered Sting's house and saw Lector and Lucy.

"I didn't see anything wrong with Lector but Frosch did. He said he saw a 'X' on Lector's Sabertooth mark. Himeko's mark too. Ask Lucy who is this 'Himeko' girl, when she wakes up. She said that the 'Himeko' girl was after us and decided to help us with it. She went home after that. I went back to where Sting's house is. He said Frosch went to find him. I started to find him. After a while, I didn't find Frosch so I asked Lucy for help. We found him on the Sola tree,barely breathing. Lucy started to think that this was all her fault. So she started to transfer his injuries like her own. She fainted ask that. I went here...You know the next part" Rogue explained while closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes after explaining.

He was shocked to see Fairy Tail's girls were shedding tears.

"I have to go" Rogue said, forming into a shadow and went home.

* * *

"You're mine Sting and Rogue... I'll make you mine even if it's the last thing I do" Himeko says

* * *

**I'm done! I stood incorrect, Zin did't help me at all! Nyaa~ Yes, nyaa~**

**I'm like a cat, nyaa~. I was dared, nyaa~, and got addicted to it ~NYAA! Byaa~**


	3. Himeko arc: Ch 3

**Rogue**

"She. Is. What?!"

Yea, that was Sting, never accepting the things about Lucy unconscious. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I said, she's un—"

"I know what you said! But why?" Sting asked

I glared at him. "You're our Master. Bail out."

"We are being after some crazy obsessive fan girl and with Lucy in a coma! Why wouldn't I be?!" Sting says

"Shut up if you don't want to see a shadow taking out the light." I threatened. He glared back.

"Look, I know you're worried—"

"Duh, I'm worried! First, Lucy, who pledged to help us, is in a coma! Second, there is some crazy lunatic girl after us!" he practically screamed

I growled at him.

"Then, we handle her ourselves." I said.

"No," Sting declined, "You know very much what happens when a Celestial Mage breaks promises."

"I don't." I says, shaking my head slightly.

"If she did not fulfill her promise, her punishment will be the cause of her death" Sting says, his voice strict and worried.

My eyes widened at this.

"So, you mean...?"

"Yes, she is willing to give our life for us. So, we better help her finish this stupid promise." Sting says.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, again. This is all too complicated.

* * *

"Huh?" Mirajane asked.

"Don't you think Lu-chan looks good with Sting or Rogue?" Levy asked.

"Of course!" agreed Lisanna and Mirajane.

"Just too bad these hotties will end up with the slut." a brown haired girl says.

Levy and Lisanna glared at the girl while Mirajane's eyes became slit.

"Be careful what you're saying Mickey." Mira warned.

"Yea, Team Natsu wouldn't like it if you badmouthed her." Lisanna says.

"We wouldn't like what?" Natsu asked, grinning while standing close to Mickey.

Mickey blushed.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Levy says, smiling but not beffore sending a warning glare at Mickey.

"Oh, if you say so." Natsu says as he left.

"Careful with your words, Chickentiger." Mira says.

"Mirajane-san..." a man whispered.

Mira looked up to see Sting and Rogue.

"Oh hey." Lisanna greeted.

"Hello, Sting, Rogue!" Levy greeted cheerfully.

"Well hello there. Do you need something?" Mira asked.

They nodded. "Where's the Master?"

"I'm here." Master Macarov says.

"Master, can we stay here for a while until Lucy wakes up?" Sting asked.

Levy, Lisanna and Mira watched in interest while Mickey just rolled her eyes.

"But why, children?"

"... Well..." Sting says, scratching his head.

"Lucy promised that she will help us."

Levy and Lisanna chocked their own drinks given by Mira.

"She... DID... WHAT?!" they said, gaining the attention of everyone but they ignored them when they noticed Mira's glares just for them.

"What is wrong with it?" Macarov asked, drinking his beer.

"Master, I remember Lucy telling me that when a Celestial Mage promises, she shall complete t or may it be her end." Lisanna explained.

Levy nodded. "Indeed. I have read these things since Celestal Mages caught my attention. It is said that when a Celestial Mage promises something, it means betting their life."

"Well..." Macarov sighed. He knew that Lucy could do it. After all, she does have a large potential in her. "I guess we couldn't do anything about it, right? This is her choice."

Macarov stands up, slamming the table to get their attention.

"Listen up!" he shouted. "For some unspoken days, Sting and Rogue shall stay with us. You will treat them like family, got that?!"

Some complains were heard.

"They are important to Lucy. What would you think Lucy would say when she knew you are treating them like enemies?!" he asked. "Now, they are a part of our family now, got that?!"

"YEA!"

Mira smiled. Lisanna grinned. Levy was dragged in Gajeel's lap. Mickey laughed softly.

"Sting! Rogue!" Natsu called out, grinning.

Mira and Lisanna noticed the two boys' uneasiness and smiled.

Mira gave the two green tea while Lisanna pats a hand on their shoulders.

"Hey, chillax. Loosen up. He doesn't bite." Lisanna says.

"Much." Sting whispered as Lisanna bursts out laughing.

"You're on our good side now, so chill." Lisanna says.

"Yea." Mickey agreed, smiling flirtatiously.

Mira sent her a glare. "You want to visit her?" she asked Sting and Rogue.

"Mira~" Natsu whined.

"Oh shush. It would be good for her."

"But Wendy said—" Natsu whined but stopped and shivered as he saw the glare Mira was sending him.

"Any objections, Natsu?" Mira asked.

"N—no..."

And without a second you could see Natsu running for his life.

Sting and Rogue sweatdropped.

"Eh... Is Natsu-san always like this?" Sting asked.

Mirajane hummed and nodded. "Right Lisanna?"

...

"Lisanna?" Mira asked, looked at where Natsu ran off and saw a silver glint.

She sighed. "Stupid Natsu."

"Is Gajeel-san always like that?" Rogue asked, pointing at Levy who was on Gajeel's lap.

"Isn't it cute?" Mira asked, squealing.

"No, if you count that girl staring at us." Rogue bluntly says, pointing at Mickey.

"..."

"So... Can we visit Lucy?" Sting asked.

Mira nodded, pointing at a white door heading to the guild's infirmary.

They nodded.

"Lector, Frosch?"

"Hai?" they asked, attentively.

"Get ready."

"Rogue-san? Sting-san?" Wendy asked. The two boys nodded.

Wendy nodded at them, opening the door.

* * *

"Lucy-san?" Frosch asked, slightly shaking Lucy's head. Tears started to form into Fro's eyes.

"Wake up." Frosch says, crying.

Lector, Sting and Rogue can only look at her current condition.

"Lucy-san! Fro is okay now, please wake up!" Frosch stated, tears running down to Fro's face.

Rogue carried Frosch, allowing Fro to cry on his chest.

"Rogue-kun! Wah! It's my fault!" Frosch says, blaming Fro.

Rogue opened him mouth.

"Don't ever say that. It wasn't your fault, it was her choice so... Don't blame yourself alright?" a rough voice asked.

"Natsu-san..." Sting says.

"He's right." Erza agreed.

"Besides, Lucy was never selfish." Gray says.

"Aye!"

"Erza-san... Gray-san... Sad-san..." Frosch says, crying harder.

"It's Happy!" Happy says.

A soft laugh was heard.

"They're right... So don't blame yourself, okay Frosch?" a weak voice says.

They gasp.

"Lucy!"


End file.
